


The magic word

by ApocalypseThen



Category: Valor Series - Tanya Huff
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 22:48:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12220536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApocalypseThen/pseuds/ApocalypseThen
Summary: Torin knows the magic word.





	The magic word

"Bull," Binti hiccuped, "shit."

Torin raised her pint, her eyes creased in a smirk.

"Fine. Show me," Binti insisted. "That one."

Torin shook her head. "It only works on the blue ones."

"And that is why you are full of shit, Gunnery Sergeant, ma'am." Binti's sarcasm was blunted when she missed her glass at the first attempt.

Torin looked at Binti sidelong. "You ever eat FrootBombs?"

"I went through a phase," Binti admitted.

"You eat the green ones?"

"Ugh, don't be gross, Torin, green FrootBombs are like Krai boogers."

"Exactly." Torin folded her arms.

Binti looked confused. "Did you just make a point? Because you have your face on. Your 'point made' face."

Torin wasn't aware she had one of those. "Exactly the same ingredients. All of them. But the _green_ ones are gross."

"Candy isn't people," Binti said. "No way there's a magic word makes just the blue ones come in their pants."

"I didn't say it was a word."

Binti threw up her hands, but luckily her glass was empty. "You _strongly implied_ it."

Torin's face gave nothing away.

"I need another," said Binti. "You?"

Torin nodded.

Binti returned with a di'Taykan in tow. "This one."

"He's green."

"Blue-green," Binti replied.

"I'm green," he admitted.

"Coward," Binti said.

"Have one on me." Torin handed him a credit chit. "Sorry to bother you."

"I could stay?" he asked hopefully.

"You could." Torin's words were impossible to mistake for an invitation.

"On second thoughts, I'll get back to my friends."

Binti regarded Torin coolly. "Something wrong with you?"

"Mmm," said Torin. She laid an arm around Binti's shoulder and rested her cheek there for a moment. She sniffed once. Her other hand slid down to Binti's lap. She turned her head and crooned softly into Binti's ear. _"I'm feeling blue..."_


End file.
